Harry's Best Man
by iHeartPi
Summary: Ron gives his best man's speech at Harry and Ginny's wedding. All fluffy and cute. Oneshot, Harry/Ginny, I suck at summaries.


**Yet another late night fanfic. This is pretty self-explanatory; it's Ron's best man speech. I'm not sure about it, but I liked the idea so let me know what you think. I own no-one; all of the awesome characters belong to the fabulous JK Rowling. I just play with them. *insert awkward Voldemort evil laugh***

Ron swallowed and looked down at the paper he was holding in his shaking hands. This was it, his big moment. He wanted desperately not to ruin it, because so far it had been perfect. Of course. It was his best friend and his sister, which sometimes grossed him out a little but in general it was better than amazing. He loved them both so much and they loved each other, but that didn't stop this whole 'best man' thing being bloody scary.

"I know you're supposed to start these things by raving about how beautiful the bride looks, but Gin, you're my sister so it would just be awkward for both of us, along with the rest of the room. But I guess I can just about stretch to saying that you look pretty good, although it's no real surprise given you're related to me." He smiled a little and allowed the polite titters of laughter to die down before continuing, his hands still shaking noticeably.

"But what I find more amazing about how you look than the fact that you actually scrub up well is how happy you look. I mean, I know it's your day and you're supposed to be, but it's just… it's Harry. And he's sort of weird." Ron smiled fondly and Harry let out the loudest laugh of all, shaking his head.

"Don't get me wrong, I love him and he's my best friend," Ron started, clearly relaxing into the role of best man a little more. He even deigned to look up from his crumpled sheet of paper. "But he's a nutcase. To be honest, I know we're supposed to be in awe of the Boy Who Lived and the Hero of the Final Battle or whatever they're calling him nowadays, but quite frankly, that's not who he is at all. He's the little eleven year -old who can't leave anything alone and chases after three headed dogs. He's the Gryffindor Seeker who catches Snitches with his tonsils rather than his hand. He's the wizard who will always disarm rather than kill, regardless of how mental and dangerous his opponent is. And he's fought some real loonies. But above all, he's a loyal and trustworthy friend, and so I know he's going to be a loyal and trustworthy husband for my baby sister." Ginny huffed a little at Ron's chosen phrasing, but it wasn't genuine, clearly the entire room was hanging on Ron's every word.

"I know it doesn't seem fair to reminisce in these sorts of speeches, because it leaves so many people out but honestly, you're all involved somewhere along the line. Some more than others, of course, but everyone's there." Ron had sneaked a glance at his own wife when he said about the other people involved, because he knew that she was in most of the stories alongside him and Harry, and he was so proud that she would always be alongside him. "So I'm going to relive some memories and if you don't like it then tough. This isn't about you. This is about Harry, my mental best mate, and Ginny, my amazing little sister."

"I'm starting at the beginning, so this might take a while. Harry, I'm pretty sure you're now aware, but Ginny had a bit of a thing for you for quite a while. And I'm not talking months. I'm talking decades. When I got back for my first summer holiday, after Quirrell and all that, the first thing that my sister said was, 'Do you know Harry Potter? Is he coming to visit?' That's right; I didn't even get a hello or general polite enquiries about my health. Even back then, her first thought was you, and it should have made me mad but it didn't. Because after all, it was just a silly crush and she's my kid sister and nothing would ever happen, right? Well now I'm talking at their wedding day, so I guess I didn't know very much." Ron laughed and shrugged, looking around the room to check he hadn't bored anyone to sleep yet.

"Then second year. And you saved her from a freaking massive Snake and one of the darkest and most dangerous wizards of all time. It was basically your traditional hero rescues damsel in distress on steroids. And Harry was 12. That's the exact way to put us all to shame. And maybe something happened in that Chamber that changed the two of you or maybe it was nothing and you would be here anyway, but either way, I was still clueless to the idea of you two. Of course. Or maybe that's not fair, it was quite overwhelming. I was certainly relieved that Ginny was still alive and breathing and proud that I helped a little, even if Harry did the legwork. And well, most of the actual rescuing. I just babysat a smiling buffoon, thinking back to it now." Harry laughed again and Ginny rolled her eyes, brushing a strand of hair out of her now husband's eyes.

"I'm not going through every year of school and beyond because I think I've made my point. Whenever there was Harry, somewhere behind the scenes was Ginny too. I was too blind to see it, but I'm glad you two weren't, because otherwise we wouldn't be here today. And I wouldn't let my best friend marry anyone less awesome than my sometimes annoying but normally quite cool sister, and no-one could ever deserve my Ginny apart from the wizard who saved the world from Voldemort and also saved my from dying of boredom in Trelawney's lessons. You both deserve the best, so you deserve each other." Ron swallowed hard to try and prevent himself from crying and he was glad he was nearing the end of his speech.

"I hope you both know that I'll be right there for both of you, every step of the way, but I know I'm not the top anymore, and I probably never was. You have each other, and I trust you to look after each other. You've been through so much, but you have so much more to do together. When I look at you, I'm reminded what love feels like, because the pair of you practically scream it. You finally made it, and you both deserve it so much. This is your happy ending. To Harry and Ginny, two of the bravest people in my life, congratulations!" Ron raised his glass and managed to take a small sip of champagne before slumping back into his seat and letting the tears of happiness that were clouding his vision spill over and run down his face.

**Let me know what you think/what can be improved. I love reviews more than Dumbledore loves sherbet lemons. :)**


End file.
